hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Jugram
Jugram is a very powerful Arrancar and serves within Aizen's army of Arrancar. His power and skill have earned him a place in the elite fighting group, the Espada and is ranked the Octava (8th) Espada. Personality: Jugram is an extremely calm and collected individual, showing no signs of perturbation not matter the situation. He's also unfailingly polite, taking his time to recount the events of battle to his oppponents. He is also a composed individual with a pragmatic approach to life. He belives that, through well-defined rules and laws, many of the world's problems could be solved. Any who threatens Aizen is subject to his rarely-seen but utter rage. Generally speaking Jugram is cold and collected in most things he does, normally appearing calm and even carefree. Even when overwhelmed and injured in battle, he is able to maintain his composed nature. Taking advantage of this unemotional nature, he is very cautious in battle, never acting without purpose or a plan. He is sociopathic and amoral in nature, completely uncaring about the emotional torment that he forces on others, even enjoying it as he mocks their pain. He also appears sadistic, purposely pushing the victims' trauma until they suffer mental breakdowns from the fake memories starting to conflict with their real ones. Abilities: Jugram is a masterful swordsman and a powerful Amber user. Teiō No Kikan: Teiō No Kikan, or Lord of Time, is the Resurreción of Jugram and allows him a fair bit of abilities. However none of them are so special as the type of Resurreción it is, it is a constant release type. Meaning that Jugram is always in his released state, however he usually saves most of his power hidden inside his arrmour, making it impossible to sense wether or not he has released his blade. Constant Release: The form Teiō No Kikan gives Jugram once released is that of an armour warrior, with glowing red eyes. This form in turn has the advantage of increasing his physical strength to unimaginable degrees as well as makes him impervious to most attacks. It also allows him to summon a bright white katana, a powerful Amber Blade, which however lacks any other special abilities. Shatter the Past: Shatter the Past has the ability to split the past of whomever it cuts. This ability works not by manipulating time and memories, but by literally inserting Jugram's presence into the victim’s history. Victims of this power recognize Jugram as someone closely connected to their personal lives, whether it is as family, friend, or lover. He can even usurp the roles of other individuals in the victims’ pasts. Likewise, Jugram gains comprehensive knowledge of his victims’ memories. This power takes hold regardless of whether the victim trusted him before being cut. Jugram can continue to modify his victims’ pasts even after cutting them, however, if they realize that their altered pasts are inconsistent with reality, they are put at risk of mental breakdown. By cutting an affected individual again, Shatter The Past’s effect on that person is dispelled. Shatter the Past’s power also works on inanimate objects. For example, by cutting the ground, he can falsify its history to alter its structure and set traps there as though he had done so long ago. By cutting a person’s weapon, he can gain complete knowledge of its techniques, including their weaknesses. Blade of Truth: The Blade of Truth melee weapon whose energy blade vibrates across dimensional states and can easily slice through armour and flesh to sever the vital organs within. This blade is the summoned version of Jugram's released blade. Tesseract Labyrinth: A Tesseract Labyrinth is the true power of Teiō No Kikan. It takes the shape of a small and innocent-looking cube about the size of a closed fist. However, the Tesseract Labyrinth is nothing less than the physical manifestation of a pocket-dimensional prison gateway, utilising Jugram's mastery over hyper-geometry and phase technology to trap enemies within its fold; from which there is no escape. Category:Espada Category:Arrancar